


This Can't Be Real

by EBullientSamurai



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, Quindom, Some hints of rape, Some hints of suicide, quinlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBullientSamurai/pseuds/EBullientSamurai





	1. Dream A Little Dream of Me

Panic sets in but from what I’ve yet to discover. It doesn’t feel like I am even breathing but I know I have to make it out of wherever I am. This place alone is making me feel so claustrophobic, even though it is just empty blackness with dim lights in the distance that never gets clearer the closer you try to get. Before I know it I’m standing face to face with a beautiful stranger; short, light skinned, brunet with a piercing hazels stare that is displayed with such gentleness , she doesn’t say anything just leads me further and further away from the dim lights into total darkness. My anxieties subside with this beautiful stranger at my side leading me further and further away until we both seem to just disappear.

I wake up to the sky being pitch black, total darkness surrounds me but this time I know it’s real. The window I left open before I fell asleep with has covered me with raindrops from the picturesque night sky. So dark with a hint of blue and a very faint hint of white from the barely visible but still slightly there moon. The pitter-patter of the rain drop hitting the roof of my house is so beautiful to hear even in the dead of night. I decide to go downstairs and enjoy the monsoon season that I know is going to end soon, sooner then I’d like. I just got back from my mission with doctors without borders and I’d like to say I enjoyed my stay in Iraq but the dust and the heat, well let’s just say there is only so much I can take. My house by the lake offers me serenity from all the hustle and bustle of my last year and a half’s journey. I make myself a cup of chamomile tea then sit on the back porch of my two story house just listening. Basking in the noise I grew up loving so much, the rain. So calming, even in the cloudiest part of my mind.

That dream, that same dream refuses to leave my sub-conscience nightly since I got back, how could I forget that dream of the beautiful stranger at my side, making me feel like I haven’t the most stressful job in the world, being as I’ve got to save it; one village at a time. Even when I’m not working, I’m working. It’s like an infinite loop I’ve put myself in that I cannot break free from. The rain it helps sooth me down enough to actually try to get some sleep again (or you know at least try to). On my way back upstairs, I ditch the mug I had my tea in, in the kitchen sink figures I’ll wash it tomorrow and not put myself into cleaning mode now that I’m sufficiently tired enough to try and actually get some sleep.

As I make my way up the first step I think to myself “Oh how I’ve missed this place.” Growing up in this house every squeak and groan of the floorboards reminds me of all the memories I’ve come to cherish with my parents. From me coming downstairs on nights as a child I couldn’t sleep to find my dad on the back porch with the dim porch light on reading the day’s newspaper, to me coming home half drunk as a teen and the squeaky floorboards giving me away as I try to make my way upstairs unnoticed. I chuckle as I walk past the last three steps that hold the squeak that always gave me away. Walking into my bedroom I notice my bag are still packed like I’m going somewhere even though I’ve been home almost about a week now. I just stay packed, like someone will call me and send me away again. I know it won’t happen anytime soon. It’s never happened to me but I guess one can only hope (or maybe I’m just being paranoid that I will have to be on call like an actually doctor at a hospital?) I go to my suitcases and rummage around for a pair of shorts to sleep in because the humidity is getting to me. I slip out of my pajama bottoms and into the shorts and take off my shirt leaving me in just my sports bra. I get into bed and snuggle the sheets enough to help me drift off into another dream-filled night with my unkown stranger.

 

I wake up at half past one and wonder how I always manage to sleep so late. Maybe my body is still getting used to the drastic time changes, seeing as I’m no longer half way around the world, that or I didn’t open my curtains so it’s still pitch black in my room with very little light seeping in. Maybe a combination of the two? I’m not sure. I decide to get up and take a shower and make use of the rest of the day seeing as it’s already half gone. In the shower I decide I’ll go into town and eat at the local diner because I really don’t feel like taking out pots and pans and dishes so I can start cooking (Maybe I’m just lazy today or I’m still tired haven’t quite figured that one out yet either.) As I finish up in the bathroom I walk into my room with a towel around my body and stand in front of my nearly empty closet of clothes I didn’t take with me. I settle on a black floral button-up shirt I find at the almost end of my closet then head to my dresser and see what other gems I’ve left behind. After about four minutes of rummaging through my drawers I decide on some black skinny jeans. By then my damp body is completely dried so I put on my findings, after I go back to the bathroom and blow-dry my hair and decide to just leave my hair as is because my tummy is suddenly becoming angry with me. I don’t speak dying whale but I know it’s telling me “I’m hungry!” I guess coffee can only substitute for only so long until your body craves actual food. I make my way down stairs, grab my keys and wallet from the bowl by the door and head out the door.

Driving through my small hometown made me very nostalgic. I was driving slower than the speed limits in town said, just to soak it up. It seems every time I come back to town it’s forever changing I guess it’s just the times. I head over to the diner across town which is practically like another four minute drive considering I hit all green lights as I coast by some familiar stores and the main square shops (Which I’ll go browse around after my meal.) I pull into the nearly empty parking lot of the diner. I push open the door but run into it and wonder “What the hell??” and the waitress from behind the counter giggles at my attempt of entering and points to the door that says right above the handle in big bold letters PULL. I look back up at the waitress and look back down at my feet and shake my head laughing completely embarrassed, “Yea, I need to eat.” I say to myself as I finally PULL the door open and walk inside. Walking into the diner a few people stop their conversations and look at me like they don’t know who I am even though I’ve been in and out of this place all my life. I guess I look different with my tan, tattoos and new haircut. But not so much as to say you don’t know who I am? I walk over to one couple in particular who are staring at me like I had an extra head. “Ursula, Chet! How are you guys? It’s been a while. It’s me, Tegan. You know, Marvin and Rose’s kid?” It took them a while but once they got those gears going they stood up and hugged me in a death-bearing grip that I was scared was going to crush my tiny body. As soon as they let up I took in deep breath and they laughed “Sorry about that champ! It’s just good to see ya.” Chet says. Ursula also pipes up “It has been a while how’ve you been?”  
“I’ve been good just getting used to living normally again. Haha.” I say.   
“Oh yea you were working overseas, how’d that work out for ya?” he said.  
“Good, actually! I’m done now and I get to be home for a good six to eight months until I’m called upon again.” I answer yet again.  
Right when Chet proceeds to open his mouth to talk my stomach decides to interrupt him with yet another dying whale call. I become embarrassed once again, while Chet and Ursula laugh at both the noises my body decides to make beyond my control and from my embarrassment They laugh for another minute or so and we say our goodbyes, dismissing me to get a meal but not before telling me to come over for dinner later to which I agree. I find a table at the corner of the right side of the room with enough natural light for my liking but also hidden from the outside as well as the patrons inside the diner as well. I skim the menu that was propped up again the salt, pepper and other condiments. I look over everything and nothing seems to catch my eye or appease my stomach. I get so lost into looking at the menu that I didn’t notice the waitress standing right by me. It wasn’t until she clears her throat that I finally acknowledge her existence. I look up from the menu to see her, the woman in my dreams. We stare at each other having a conversation all our own without even saying a word or at least it was like that for me. She laughs and asks if I’m ready to order and I look back at the menu confused then back at her she laughs again and asks me “Do you trust me?” to that I don’t respond with words but a over enthusiastic nod of my head still embarrassed. She smiles and holds out her hand to which I put my own in and the laughs yet again I look at her confused and she says “Your menu?” Oh dear sweet baby jesus! Today is just not my day with people. I shake my head snapping out of it and pick back up my menu and hand it over apologizing. She just smiles and tells me “It’s okay.” To which I believe is absolute fact and my nerves seem to disappear. I watch her as she descends into the kitchen until I’m be caught staring by the lady who saw me run into the door upon arriving here. She smirks at me to which I blush and turn away looking outside at any and everything. I rest my head against my forearms waiting for my food. Staring at the birds fly in flocks every which way is very serene I start thinking about going and sitting by the docks once I get home maybe finish that book that’s barely been touched since I left for Iraq still sitting in my suitcase before I head over to Chet and Ursula’s. Yea, I think I’ll do that once I get home hopefully I can crack it open and get a few chapters done before the rain starts. Or if it does start raining I’ll play in the rain for a bit but if I do that I’ll have to start a fire in the fireplace before I get in the shower so once I… “Your food…” says the waitress. I guess lost in my thoughts too often now that I don’t have much to do. “Thank you!” I respond like an over excited four year old being given exactly what I wanted for Christmas. She gives me this biggest smile I’ve seen on her face so far. “Well go on, take a bite.” I look back down at my food a Ruben sandwich with season steak fries and a coke. Oh my… This is perfect! I pick up the sandwich and take a giant bite, basically stuffing my face and moan upon impact against my taste buds. She laughs, feeling proud of herself. After I finish chewing that delicious first bite I wash it down with some coke only its cherry coke! “This is the most amazing meal I’ve ever had!” I say to her and this makes her chuckle and smile even bigger if that were possible and says “See, you gotta trust me, I know these thing. I worked here long enough.” I look absolutely dumbfounded I’ve only been gone a year and a half, why don’t I remember her? She sees the look on my face and that beautiful bright smile fades the longer the look on my face stays. I snap out of it. Crap! I have to stop this infinite internal monologue with myself. I ask shaking my head of every previous thought “How long have you been working here?”  
“Almost two years. I do this part time while I go to the local community college”  
“So you’re not from around here are you?”  
“Here? No, I grew up in a town about thirty miles from here. I only work here but I travel back and forth. What about you I never seen you before. Did you just move here?”  
I laugh because all the older people know me and some of the people I went to high school with who are still here know me but that’s about it. I answer “Yea, I grew up here but I went to college up in Seattle stayed there a while and I work around the world depending on where they place me, most of the year. It’s always nice to come back here without all the hastiness of work but even then my mind is running a million miles a minute.”  
“Oh wow! What do you do?” She asks intrigued by the vague information I gave.  
“I work with doctors without borders. I go to third world countries and offer my services free of charge to those who need it.” I take another bite of my sandwich because I momentarily forgot I was even hungry but I also refuse for my stomach to make one more dying whale call when the woman from dreams that has plagued my dreams nightly is sitting directly in front of me. Maybe this means something. I just don’t know what. Before I ask another question I read her nametag out loud, SARA it says. She flashes me a smile and asks my name to which I reply “Tegan”


	2. Rewinding The Happiness

The diner wasn’t as busy after I came in so Sara sat down with me after getting herself a cup of coffee. We talked for what seemed like forever, making small talk. I’m guess she was waiting on me because I was her last customer of her shift, I didn’t mean to keep her but she honestly didn’t seem to mind. After I was finished with my meal and feeling beyond stuffed I go to pay at the counter say my goodbyes and head out. I noticed Sara slipped into the employee only section of the diner and pull out her phone while making a call and what I can only assume is to change out of her work uniform. I go outside and wait for her in my truck. 15 minutes pass and I notice a guy a bit younger than me pull up, a couple minutes later out comes Sara. “Oh…” I think to myself. ‘Her boyfriend came to pick her up.” Of course she has a boyfriend. I didn’t even as ask her if she was single or even gay for that matter. Fuck

I left as soon as I gave myself time to recuperate. I left the diner and drove to the main square in town. I parked by one of my favorite music stores. I walk in and am immediately greeted by one of my long time friends. “JASPER! PUT ME DOWN!!” I say around a fit of laughter. He laughs a breathy laugh as he basically just ran up to me and hoisted me up like I was nothing (Which is probably right.) After he puts me down we make small talk as I make my way around the store looking at vinyl and CDs. I took my time browsing music I missed while I was away. I had my iPod classic with me while I was away but even that wasn’t enough to satisfy my insatiable need of music. I always loved music of every genre. I think I got that from my parents because growing up not only were they avid readers but also big music buffs. In my living room the entire top to bottom wall under the stairs is filled with my parent’s vinyl records. I added a few records here and there but it’s not much considering how rare it was I was actually home. But being here now and not having much to do at home till I have to be at Chet and Ursula’s for dinner I took my time going through every crate and every row that store had to offer. After about an hour and a half of looking I head over to the counter to purchase my findings. Twelve records and four CDs later I’m heading out of the store and to my car to put my stuff away. I feed the meter some more change then head down the strip until I find a thrift store I know my best friend is at. The door jingles as I enter the store and the person I came to see’s head pops up with a look of pure shock written upon it. “TEGAN?!” she screams. “Hey, Hayley. Miss me?” I say. She jumps over the glass counter she was hunched over literally seconds ago and is in my arms basically squeezing the life out of me. I squeeze back with the same intensity. We stay in that embrace for what seems like hours and when we finally let go I notice she’s crying I look at her and wipe them away then say “Miss me best friend?” She just laughs wiping more tears away then hits me in my shoulder and says “Eh. Didn’t even notice you were gone??” I laugh at her humor. Oh how I’ve missed it though. “Why didn’t you call me when you got in?” She asks genuinely hurt. “Honestly I’ve been sleeping this whole time. I went into hibernation mode since I’ve been back. This is literally the first time I’ve been out of the house since I got back. I’m sorry.” She looks up at me and says “It’s okay you’re here now and that’s all that matters. I’ve got my best friend back. Wait how long are you back?” “Six months.” I reply as I start to browse around while keeping a steady conversation. “Well then we have a lot of catching up to do in that amount of time then.” She tells me. “Well you have me after tonight.” “What’s tonight?” she asks. “I’m having dinner with Chet and Ursula tonight. I saw them at the diner a while ago and they asked me to dinner and I accepted.” I say as I try on sunglasses. She watches me as I do so. Another 45 minutes pass by of me browsing the small store and catching up (mostly catching up.) I check the time on my phone and notice it’s time to get going if I want to go home and change before I head to Chet’s for dinner. I bought two shirts and a pair of wayfarer sunglasses I found. I paid then told Hayley bye but not before giving her my number. I get in my truck and head home. I arrive at their residence at promptly 6:30 as they asked. I get out of my truck and slowly head over to the door, pressing out the non-existent wrinkles in my shirt. I take a deep breath and ring the door bell. I wait a few moments then hear some creaking floor boards and then I’m greeted by Chet’s warm smile and as soon as I’m inside I get hugged. I hug him back. “Glad you could make it champ.” Chet says. “You’re glad? At least now I don’t have to cook tonight.” I nudge him and wink. He laughs and leads me to the living room where we wait a few minutes for Ursula to finish with dinner. When she’s done, she calls us to the dining room. As we make our way there I notice all of the pictures of both me and Jack as kids. I reminiscenced about our childhood and our many misadventures by the sea (well by the shore of the lake because we weren’t allowed in the lake by ourselves.) I stop by a specific picture of me and jack it was us trying to sail on our makeshift boat. We had tried to build our own boat to float in the middle of lake so we could have an actual adventure in actual water. We had found a fallen log while hiking by my house and we tried to hollow it out enough for us to fit in. Chet had given Jack a Swiss Army Knife and I begged my dad to get me one and he did a couple days later. We dulled our knives trying to carve out the holes and scraping the bark off. Eventually we did make a little boat but it didn’t float like we wanted it to and boy did we cry. Haha. We made it about 3 feet out when the boat sunk with us in it. That picture was of us getting out of the sunken boat. I got a little teary eyed when I saw my dad in the picture helping me out first. My little tear streaked face barely lifted from the boat. I don’t know how long I stood there but Chet noticed and let me have my moment. I’m glad for it because I try not to think about my parents, it hurts a lot less. I take another moment and collect myself before moving forward and into the dining room. I sit down at the table and they don’t say anything to me about what just happen and I’m thankful for that. Ursula breaks the awkward silence by asking me how work was going and I explained my work to them. Apparently they didn’t know what I did for a living and were surprised by every little bit of information I gave them. We talked all through dinner and when it came time for desert I changed the subject and asked about Jack. They said he was stationed in South Carolina and he’s coming back next week. Wow. I can’t believe it’s been three years already. I remember him enlisting then I left for mission and when I came back he was gone and I haven’t seen him since. After we finish we head out to the back porch and enjoy the water and light breeze going through the trees. I pat down my pockets checking for my phone and nope, must have left it in the car. I ask what time it is and already it 9:50pm. Wholly crap! How did three hours go by so fast?! After a long goodbye and a promise to stay in town longer, we say our goodbyes and I head home. Thank god I did something the least bit productive today. I’m a bit tired.

When I get home I drop my keys in the bowl by the door then take off my shoes in the foyer and hastily make my way upstairs. I make it to my room and begin to take off my clothes in a rush to get comfortable again. If I genuinely felt tired why pass up an opportunity to finally get a good night rest? I get into a tank top and pajama bottoms and dive head first into my bed after I turn off the lights. Yes! Sleep overcome me and take me over already. As I begin to fall asleep My mind drifts to a place I’d rather not go back to. Right when I feel me going under. My eyes open once again thinking about the brunet yet again. Ugh! Why now?! Why Her?...


	3. Antithetical

The past couple of days were spent thinking myself into headache induced theories. I don’t even think I left my room or even ate for that matter but it’s nothing my body isn’t used to. I know as a doctor this isn’t healthy and I should be all weirdly healthy but sometimes I just become so preoccupied inside my own head and I forget the world outside my head. It just recently got this bad with the passing of my parents. It was hard for me because I became so numb and enclosed in on myself that I became this shell of a person who just douses themselves in work and travel that I try to forget that they’re really gone. I came home after this past mission to an empty house and it all finally hit me like a runaway freight train. Being alone in the house doesn’t seem normal. This is my home only it doesn’t feel like it anymore. I know my mum and dad would want me to live a normal life like they were still here but I can’t seem to come to terms with that fact. I refused to move away from home. Aside from going away to college I never really had a desire to be away from my life here. I loved the serene secludedness the forest around me brings. I always loved walking around (and eventually getting lost) as a child. I remembered my dad teaching me about the different types of trees and plants, what types of leaves each sprout and what kinds of medicinal use they hold. That was one of the main reasons I wanted to become a doctor was because of him. My dad was adopted just like I was. He grew up on a ranch close to an Indian reservation. In the summer some of the kids from the reservation worked as ranch hands at my grandfather’s ranch so my dad basically grew up with them. He would visit with them and eventually they just accepted him as one of them. I remember my dad telling me stories of how most of the elders there still lived off the land and used it very knowledgeably. I remember the look in his eye every time he would talk about his childhood growing up with them. It was soft and almost childlike as he reminisced about his life so long ago. I still remember the day he took me back to Arizona to visit those he once said goodbye to so long ago and was happy to meet a friend or two that was still around. My dad drove me around showing me rundown places of where he used to hangout. Only two stores in town were still up and running and with that he felt nostalgic. I couldn’t help but feel it too. After driving around my dad shows me and mum the lake he used to come to in the summer after a hard day’s work. I’ll admit I had a blast swimming there with my parents. That whole day was one I can remember so vividly, it’s kept under lock and key in my memory because it’s one of the few of my youth I treasure the most. I finally come back to reality and wonder how long this one lasted.

“2:36?! Are you serious?!”

I say aloud as I click my lock screen button, illuminating the bright screen up in my pitch black room.  
I groan as get up from bed making my way downstairs to make myself a cup of tea. As I enter the kitchen I noticed a sink full of dirty neglected dishes that I’ve yet to wash since arriving back. I rub my forehead and think to myself.

“If I leave this again will it really get done tomorrow?” Again standing there contemplating.

“If I clean it now, then the whole house will get a deep cleaning…”

“Wait, what did I come down here for anyways?”

Fuck. I confused myself again. Oh well I guess I won’t be getting any sleep tonight. At least I can get myself tired enough to actually sleep. Hopefully I don’t dream of the mysterious Sara again. Now that I’ve finally met her maybe I should go back and see her again then the dreams will stop. I think to myself as I begin to wash the dishes. Cup after cup and a fork, spoon and knife later I’m done. I decide to wipe down the counters, the dining table then finally the peninsula in the kitchen and before you know it I’m in the living room sweeping up endless amounts of dust bunnies and dirt. After all that is done I begin mopping up the entire living space until I feel it’s sufficiently up to my standards of clean. After another few hours of time just passing me by, I feel myself nodding off. I do my best to get up the stairs and into my room by then it’s already almost eight in the morning. I decide I’ll take a shower then possibly hibernate for as long as my mind will let me. I grab a tank and a pair of boxer briefs and head to the shower. After spending a good ten minutes under the scolding cascade of water I get out, dry off and get dressed. As I look at myself passing by the mirror on the way out of the bathroom. I can’t help but think about Sara once again. I really would like to see her again but next time I see her it’s going to be different because I know she has a boyfriend and as much as I’d like to get to know Sara more in depth, I’ll only be a friend. Well, maybe we’ll be friends I just met her I could say something wrong and then she’ll never want to talk to me ever again. There I go AGAIN! Damnit Tegan, just go to sleep already. Close your eyes and think of yesterday’s rain. So calm yet so beautiful. How the light pitter-patter of the rain hit the house and patio rooftop and made even the darkest of nights seem so peaceful and melodic. Thinking of the rain was the last thing I remember before succumbing to sleep.

Great what the hell is this place now? A fork in the road? How original. Okay so this doesn’t help me at all? “Right is left and left is right.” Doesn’t say which leads where or where I’m at. In the distance I see an old lady walking with an old timey lantern. I run to catch up to her. “Ma’am! Ma’am WAIT!” As I’m running the distance from me to her stretches. I speed up but it doesn’t seem to help me at all. “Ma’am! Please help me!”I slow down becoming suddenly very fatigued. I stop trying to catch my breath then I realize I’m now more lost than before but only now I feel more unsafe about my surrounding. My stomach starts to turn just like when you’re in a haunted house and you turn the corner expecting something to pop out at you and when it does you have your moment of panic that you knew would be there even though you were fully aware it was going to happen. This was exactly like that because I didn’t know what was lurking in the deepest, darkest part of my mind because it’s not common for me to visit that place. The place I constantly run away from. I start to feel unsafe in my current location so I start walking away from it even though I still feel out of breath I continue my journey straight ahead, well at least I think it’s straight? Within my next two steps three dim lights come on but in different directions, one to my left, one to my right and one directly ahead of me. I think about running toward one of them but then think otherwise because it might either outstretch again or completely disappear and with this uneasy feeling growing worst and worst I don’t think I’d last without the lights giving me a very faint reassurance. Finally at last the older woman I saw earlier reappears from my right and looks at me only to briefly point to my left and there in the vague distance is Sara. A rush of relief washes over me as my eyes land upon her tiny frame. Something is off about her, something isn’t right. Our eyes meet and the feeling of full fledged panic settles in. I blink and surely looking openly confused as to why she no longer feels safe. I look back to her one last time and with that she dawns a smirk and after I free-fall into nothingness.

Until I jerk back to life. Drenched in sweat, I grab at the sheets until I realize I’m in my own home as I’m truly safe. I look around the room to give myself some assuredly that this is my room and I can get up and actually be lead anywhere that doesn’t lead to absolute darkness. I don’t know how long I stayed in bed but it was enough time for my sweat to dry up and me to curl into a ball and quietly sob. After my little episode, I get up go to the bathroom, on my way out of my room I notice how cold it’s getting. I shiver then think to myself that it’s already fall here. Wonderful! I love fall because the trees lose their leaves. There are certain things that sooth me and one of those things is the wind passing through the bare tree branches. I remember sitting in the patio with my parents while they read I would play in all the fallen leaves. I head over to the bathroom again. After a quick shower I’m in my room getting ready for the day. Another eight minutes later I’m headed downstairs grabbing my keys, phone and wallet from the bowl by the door slip on my shoes and then I’m out the door heading to my truck. I drive down to the diner again and this time pulling the door not wanting to make a fool of myself again. *ding-ding* the bells on the door make my presences known. I smile at the waitress who saw me run into the door last time I was here. I walk over to the spot I sat a couple days ago. I sat down and looked over the menu. My eyes land on a double bacon cheeseburger, I put the menu down then noticed that the same waitress was making her way over to me with the chessiest smile I’ve ever witnessed on a person. I become aware of how beautiful she really is with each step toward me. I get caught up staring at her as she asks me gawd knows what. I shake my head and ask “What?” looking at her like a confused puppy. “Can I get you something to drink” she asks again. I chuckle awkwardly and say yea I’ll just take a coke.” she nods and turns around to leave and as soon as she is fully turned around I drop my head to the table with a thud and tell myself “Smooth…” with a sigh I turn my head to watch her walk away only to notice she is looking at me biting her lip to stifle a giggle. “You’re funny.” She tells me. I don’t know what to do or say so I start rearranging the salt, pepper, ketchup and sugars on the table in hopes she’ll leave and give me time to recuperate. In which she does. I see her enter the back but not before taking one more look over my way. Phew… play it cool Tegan, maybe if you don’t totally freak her out or make a bigger fool of yourself you can maybe just maybe get her number and hang out with someone besides you’re bed. Mmmmm bed. No, you’re out of the house and you’re not allowed back home for a couple hours at least. Oh before I totally forget I need some stuff for the house like food and some WD-40, paint, nails, some rope… “Ready to order cutie or do you need some more time in space?” she laughs while putting down my drink. I shake my head to rid myself of my thoughts and look at her trying to clear my throat ‘Uhmm. Double bacon cheeseburger, streak fries and a side of soup, something thick and chunky.” She lifts her brow and I think that came out wrong. She bit both her lips from inside her mouth and my eyes go wide at this realization and how she took it. She reaches for my menu while nodding at my order. She finally speaks up and tells me she’ll have my order right out and ends it with a smirk and wink. I feel myself get flushed. I can handle any of this flirting. I should have just stayed in. Breath, calm down just get through this and you can leave. Well, pay then leave. I close my eyes and take in deep even breaths. In through my nose, out through my mouth. *Ding-ding* I hear the bell on the door and open my eyes and regret it immediately. There she is, in the flesh staring me in the eyes. She smiles at me and I just give her a blank stare and turn my head and look outside at anything that I can. I see a few planes fly above while I wait for my food to arrive. I notice pass the parking space towards the back there is a park. I see a few kids playing and running around. I smile as I try to get a better look. My head against the window I hear her confused voice ask me “What exactly are you doing?” I look to see who is talking. Sara. I look back out the window and tell her “I’m waiting for my food.” “You okay?” she asks. I just nod my head and close my eyes and hope she gets the hint to leave me be. She does. I open my eyes to see her head towards the bathrooms probably to the employee only area right next to it. Why did I just do that? I think to myself. I see the other woman return with my food. “Here you are handsome.” I smile at her and say a quick thanks to her as she walks away. I eye my food then dig in. Why did I order this in the first place? Ugh. I thought I wanted a cheeseburger, guess not. I move my plate then attempt to eat my soup. This seems to go down easier. I finish my soup and try to look around for Lindsey to get my check but I can’t seem to locate her. Crap… Oh wait there she is coming from the side talking to Sara. I look at them like a confused puppy. I see Sara quickly look away and the other woman look at between us then walk towards me I keep looking at Sara until she in out of my line of sight by then the other waitress comes back and asks if everything was okay to which I reply yes and ask for a to go box for my once bitten food and ask for the check. She comes back with a Styrofoam box and my check I look at her name tag then thank her. Lindsey, it read. I smile as she walks away. I load up the box by simply dumping everything on the plate in the box not caring. I get up from my booth and walk towards the front to pay. I hand Lindsey the check with a $50 under it and walk away she tries to stop me but I just wave it off like its nothing and exit but not before she tries to stop me again asking if I’m doing anything later on tonight. I say no and she asks for my phone and puts her number in my phone and gives it back to me. “I’m Lindsey by the way…” I smile at her and reply. “I know I saw your name tag. I’m Tegan."


	4. Homecoming

After I left the diner I decided to go to the town square and head to the hardware store. I text Lindsey a simple “Hey, this is Tegan. Just so you have my number too.” I walk in the store and down one isle to pick up some stuff I need to fix up the house a bit. I was thinking of re-painting the house just to keep myself busy and plus the paint is chipping. I stand in the isle trying to pick a new color that I’ll have to look at from now on. As I’m looking over all of the color pallets, I get a tap on my shoulder. I turn to look but once I turn around there’s no one. I turn back to look at the color pallets once again. I scream when I’m met with someone face to face. “WHAT THE FUCK!!!!?” “Hey teegs.” Ugh. Jack is such an asshole. “You scared the fuck out of me, dick!” He continues to laugh his ass off. After he finishes his laughter fit he wipes his eyes and opens his arms, telling me “Shut up and give me a hug…” I basically jump on him and give him a big bear hug, squeezing him and he squeezes me back. “You do not know how much I missed your face, woman.” He tells me. “I know I missed you too. Parents tell me you’re in South Carolina? How’s that like?” “They told you South Carolina?!” He starts laughing again. I look at him puzzled. “I’m in NORTH Carolina. Haha. I’m stationed at Camp Lejeune. It’s pretty okay I’m right by the beach so I can’t complain. I fix jets but I’m on night crew so we usually work 12 to 16 hours. It depends sometimes you know.” Wait, you fix jets like fighter jets?” “Yea, kinda like the one on that movie True Lies.” “Seriously?! You get to play with a Harrier Jump Jet-AV-8B Harrier II?!” “Yup.” He says with a cheesy smile. “That’s awesome!” “Eh, I’m the one who turns them on and moves ‘em make sure they work. You know make sure they’re up and ready for the fly boy in the mornings.” He tries not to gloat but that smug smile on his face begs to differ. “But that’s still cool.” “No one has died yet so I guess we do a pretty okay job.” He nudges me after he says that and I just laugh. We walk around the store together catching up. We apparently have a lot to catch up on Jack keeps talking while he follows me isle after isle, while I finish grabbing what I came for from what I can remember. Thinking that’s all I need I head to the check out. As we’re waiting in line my phone beeps twice notifying me of a text. I unlock my phone to notice I’ve got one from Hayley and one from Lindsey. I open Haley’s first and she tells me to come over because she’s bored and needs human interacting before she goes crazy. I laugh and text back telling her I’ll be over in a bit. I open Lindsey’s next she’s asking me if I wanted to go with her to a bonfire tonight since I’m not doing anything. I look at Jack then decide to text back asking if Jack can come with. I click the button on the side to lock my phone and put in back in my pocket. I put my stuff on the belt while Jack asks who I was texting, not exactly looking at me while asking but rather the candy at side. I tell him all about Lindsey and the time I ran into a door right in front of her. We both share a laugh at my expense. After he smiles devilishly and asks if there is a friend for him and I tell him “I don’t know I just met her a couple hours ago, like officially.” He laughs and puts his basket on the belt after I finish putting my stuff on there. The lady scans my stuff and asks if our stuff is together. At the same time we reply with a yes and a no at the same time. We stare each other down then Jack tells me he’s got it. I ask him if he’s sure he says “Yea, this one’s on me. You get next time.” I tell him okay. We talk a bit more about how he likes it and what he does besides work, as the lady scans his stuff as well. We walk out of the store bags in tow, Jack asks what I’ve got planned for the day. I tell him I’m headed over to go see Hayley after I put this stuff in the truck. He says he’ll join me since he hasn’t seen her in a long time too. He helps put my bags in the backseat of my truck after he walks over and puts his stuff in his mom’s jeep. We decide to walk down to the thrift store. On our way I tell him to wait and we’ll surprise her. After talking it over we both get on either side of the wall and throw open the door until it closes. We do it two more times until Hayley comes out to check what’s going on. She pops her head out of the door we both jump in front of her and growl really loud. As she standing there screaming at the top of her lungs, Jack grabs her and hoists her in the air as she screams bloody murder. I laugh so hard I fall to the floor. Jack lets her down and she screams at us “You guys scared the shit out of me!!” she says as she sit down on the floor trying to catch her breath. Jack decides he wants to join us so we all just sit on the floor right inside the store. We wait for Hayley to calm down as me and Jack try to stifle our giggles. Hayley decides to start talking, asking Jack “So when did you get back?” He’s sitting there playing with loose threads he found on the floor. “Ummm… Yesterday? No, wait the day… Before? I don’t know I’ve been sleeping since I got in” He says “Same here!” I say to him and we all laugh. She asks him again “How long are you here for?” “Two weeks.” He replies still playing with the loose thread. I look at him then tell him “Well then, we better make these next two weeks count then shouldn’t we?”


	5. Perfectly flawed

We sat there catching up; well Jack and Hayley did as I wondered around. I start looking inside a couple of boxes I found in the back of the store. There wasn’t much in the first box except baby clothes, a few trophies and a couple pairs of shoes. Blah. Next box has some really colorful clothes something you’d see girls in those eighties movies wear. I found a pair of neon green tights and leg warmers I cracked up and decided I should try ‘em on and see what the guys think.  
I hurry and change before one or both of them decide to get me back for earlier. Once I’m in the tights and leg warmer I walk out to the front and instantly notice that there not there. What the fuck? I walk around and notice they’re gone. They left me inside the store. Ugh! I walk towards the front door and it’s locked. Are you fucking kidding me guys?! I examine the door only to notice it has a one way lock from the outside. I release a breathy sigh.  
“Great, now how do I get out of here?” I see a crate off to the side by the register. I take it and place in front of the door. With all the strength I can muster up, I push myself up and out of the top window half-way. But not before the tights get caught in the hinge. I tug at the elastic to get loose but to no avail. Suddenly I hear laughing. I try to look up as best as I can only to see both Jack and Hayley laughing.  
“YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES! GET ME DOWN NOW!  
They stayed there laughing until they put down their slushies to help me. Tears of mirth filled their eyes as they tried to help me down while trying to talk to me.  
“Tee, how the fuck did this happen?” Jack laughs as he hoists Hayley onto his shoulders as she assesses the situation at hand then attempts to take out the elastic from the hinge.  
“Hurry up fuckers my stomach is starting to hurt from being in this position.”  
“Well we wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for you so shush…”  
“Me? You guys locked me in there!”  
“What? We told you we were going to grab a slushie. You didn’t say anything so we left. We even sent a text. Saying “We’ll be back, slushie run.””  
“Well as you can see I’m not wearing my pants. I was in the back behind the big shelf which explains why I didn’t hear you. OH! And then I found these gems, tried them on, went to the front then I panicked trying to find you guys and well, now we’re here.”  
“Haha. Why are you putting on other people’s clothes?”  
“I thought it would be funny to show you guys what I found.”  
Jack laughs then adds in. “Well if it counts it’s still funny.”  
“Fuck off.” I say with a laugh  
“Jack, Give me your knife. I am going to have to cut this part.”Hayley says.  
“Awww. I totally wanted these.”  
“Don’t worry you can keep them once we get you down.”  
“Ha. They’re going to have a rip in them though.”  
“Tough shit tee… Got it! Put me down Jack.”  
After Jack put Hayley down, he tried to grab me from the front and pulled me down. I looked down at the side of my pants only to notice it was ripped down about a good four inches gone. I look back up to see at Hayley who was sipping her drink try not to laugh at my pants.  
“Just open the fucking door so I can get my pants.”  
”Aww but tee, you look so sexy in your bright green pants, Right Hales?” They both broke into laughter. I flushed with even more embarrassment.  
“Just open the fucking door before more people see me…”

 

Hayley decided to close up early after I finished changing in the back, back to my regular clothes. We followed Jack as he drove back to his parents’ place so he could drop off his stuff from our trip to the hardware store earlier, in his mom’s car. We stayed there for a while only because Chet and Ursula held us captive by giving us fresh oatmeal raisin cookies. I didn’t complain though. We were lounging around Jack’s old room when I got a text.  
Lindsey: Yea, you can bring your friends just as long as I still get you all to myself later(;  
Dear gawd, what does she have planned for tonight? I text her back  
Tegan: Well it’s just going be my two best friends and myself. They’re pretty good at keeping themselves occupied.  
Ugh. I suck at this flirting thing. I look back up from my phone to see them looking at me with smug grins.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Why are you so cheesey?” Hayley asks.  
“Because we’re going out tonight, that’s why…” I tell them.  
“Yes!” Jack jumps up excited. “Does she have a friend for me?”  
“Haha. Ummm… I didn’t ask?”  
“What the fuck tee? I already told you to ask!”  
“My bad. It’s a party you’ll mingle. You’re a marine for gawd sakes! Aren’t you guys supposed to be like fearless or whatever?”  
“Your right… But if I don’t get laid tonight I will raise hell tomorrow.”  
“Haha. You guys are horrible.” Hayley intervenes.   
*Beep* I look at my phone for another text from Lindsey.

Lindsey: Hey I’m getting off now but I’ll text you when I’m ready and leaving my house. I’ll let you know when and where.  
Tegan: Okay. Well, I guess I’ll go home and get ready. Just so I can be ready.  
Lindsey: Where are you at now?  
Tegan: Hanging out with my friends now. I ran into them after I left the diner, I had some errands to run around town before left home. Just kind of bumped into them.  
Lindsey: Where do you live?  
Tegan: Just down the road east of the diner. Get off at the six and it’s one of the houses by the lake.  
Lindsey: You mean those really huge houses by the lake? With all those trees around them?!   
Tegan: Yea(: Why is there a problem?  
Lindsey: No, I’m just impressed.  
Tegan: Haha. Weirdo. See you later then?  
Lindsey: Of course. Bye hun.

“Guys I think we should start getting ready for tonight.” I say with a smile, still looking at my phone screen.

 

We left Jack’s parents house after he basically threw on a shirt that was at the top of his duffle. After that we drove to Hayley’s apartment. She said she would be quick and grab a few things, but unfortunately she has been inside for about 45 minutes. Every time I honk, she pokes her head out then yells “IN A MINUTE!” to which I stopped honking after the fourth attempt knowing it’s going to be more than a minute. Jack and I were getting bored just sitting in the truck. We decided to get out and play at the park with the swing and jungle gym across the street. Walking across the road we start laughing and joking about being hit which was highly unlikely for being a town with one basic road through it. It was pretty dead most of the time. Eventually we get a competitive rush when we look each other in the eye after laughing. Both sprinting toward the jungle gym, we make it at the same time yet still trying to push and shoving each other off. I think of something to distract him quickly.  
“Hey Hayley’s done, let’s go.”  
He looks back to which I kick him off the ladder and hurry up to the top.  
“Cheap shot!” he yells from the sand below.  
“Haha. We should have expected this from her though. You know taking forever to get ready.”  
“True.” He says as he gets up, dusting himself off.  
I stand at the top looking around.  
“I really missed this place. I mean it’s boring sometimes but I like it you know.”  
“Really? I’m glad I left. I mean this will always be my home but like I don’t know? I can’t be nostalgic about it like you. I’ll always come back though I mean you and Hayley here and my parents but like that’s about it. I have nothing here for me here.”  
“I understand. It’s just weird, like I always thought it’d be fun to travel and help people but being gone so long and most times having an “extended stay” it sucks. It’s like you build something there then you have to pack up and start new somewhere else with nothing solid and that’s what I have here. That’s what I like about this place.”  
“HEY GUYS I’M READY! LET’S GO!” Hayley yells from across the way.

 

After we got to my house I had to take a quick shower and get ready because Lindsey text saying she was getting ready to leave her place and gave me directions to the creek in the next town over where Sara said she lived. Figures I mean they’re friends. Hopefully I don’t run into her there, I made things awkward last time I saw her. I told Lindsey to give us an hour because it was quite a ways to get there. She said she’d wait till I got there. We were about 10 minutes out when we started making last minute check-ups of each other. With Hayley being the worst one because she had her hair up and make-up on. After we parked and gave each other a final once over, we gave each other a pep talk then went our separate ways. I tried to look for Lindsey but no luck so I decide to call her but apparently I don’t get service down here. Crap. I think to myself, I make my way to the keg in the middle of everyone in hope that she sees me but I don’t think she would because I’m so tiny in a crowd of giants. After pushing and shoving my way through the crowd I make it to the keg. I give the tap a good three pumps and push on the nozzle but nothing comes out besides foam. “Seriously?!” I say to myself. I put the empty cup upside down on the tap and look around. As I turn to my three o’clock I notice Sara staring at me with a cup of her own talking with people. She gives me a small smile and motions to a keg a couple of feet in front of me that I only now notice as people start moving out of the way. I look back to her but she’s not looking at me anymore. I go and get myself a cup and chug it down, then as soon as I’m half-way trying to refill my cup I hear a familiar voice   
“Hey Teegles.”  
I stiffen up a little and tightly close my eyes in hopes it’s not who I think it will be. As I dread turning around and not be met with a face I want to completely forget.  
“He… Hey, Ma… Mandy… Wha.. Uhhh… Wha… What are you d-d-d-doing here?” I stutter out, my nerves getting the best of me.  
She brings up her cup to show me. “I’m having a good time, that’s what I’m doing here.” She giggles.  
Please baby jebus don’t let her hit on me or ruin my night. I swear I’ll give more or like stay overseas more just get her away from me.  
“TEGAN!” I hear Lindsey from behind me. I turn around and she flings herself on me. She’s already drunk. *sigh*  
“Hey baby, when did you get here?”  
“Umm excuse me we were talking here before you rudely interrupted us.” Mandy says crossing her arms over her chest.  
“You’re excused. Come on Tegan I want you to meet some people.” Lindsey says pulling my arm in the opposite direction.  
“Tegan!” Mandy yells.  
“SORRY!” I yell back to her.  
“Tee, who was that?” Lindsey asks as we get closer to the group of people Sara was talking to earlier.  
“Umm… I want to say ex-girlfriend but that would be an understatement.”  
Lindsey looks at me to continue so she slows down her walk towards her friends.  
“What the hell does that mean?” she stops walking completely   
“Well… Umm… In high school we were kind of together but like not official. It was a weird time in my life that I’d rather not revisit.” I say looking down to the beer in my cup.  
“Oh…” Is all she says as she looks at me.  
“Yea…” I reply.  
“Well is she someone I have to worry about tonight? You know just as a heads up or something?”  
“I don’t think so, I mean if she wanted to start something she would’ve came after us. So, no?” Which makes me sounds more like I’m answering her question with another question  
She doesn’t say another word, just nods and takes my hand again. She continues to pull me towards her friends.  
“Hey guys, this is Tegan.” She says with a cheesy smile, swinging my arm in the middle of us.  
“Hello everyone.” I say with a smile.  
“Lindsey’s told us so much about you.” One guy says.  
“Yea she won’t shut up about you.”  
I laugh. “Really? We just officially met earlier today.” I say with a smile aimed towards Lindsey.  
The group laughs with me. “She tells us about the couple of times she’s seen you at the diner. Sara especially.” The first guy says again.  
I laugh again. “Weird?”  
“Why’s that?” The second guy asks.  
“Because I’ve only really talked to Sara Like once since I’ve been to the Diner.”  
They all laugh again but even harder this time.  
“Well these girls have been talking about you like your some kind of God to them.” He raises his voice to a teasing nasally voice “Oh she is so amazing, she’s a doctor, she is so beautiful, blah blah blah. It got annoying after a while.”  
I turn to Lindsey with a raised eyebrow like I couldn’t believe what I just heard. She blushes.  
“Shut up guys.” Lindsey says embarrassment laced her voice.  
“What’s going on?” Sara comes out of nowhere and asks.  
“We were just telling dream boat here all about you and Lindsey’s infatuation with her existence.” The first guy continues to tease. I look at Sara and she looks at me in complete shock.  
“Oh my gawd! Josh just shut up, right now!”  
So the first guy’s name is Josh?  
I look at the guy and ask “So your name is Josh?” I laugh. “You seem like their annoying little brother, telling me all this and embarrassing them.” I say with a smirk. He’s taken back by my comment. He blinks looking at me like a lost child.  
“I-I-I just thought you’d wanna know…” I think I embarrassed him. Everyone in the group starts laughing at him.  
“Burn! The second guy says to him. Lindsey gives my hand a little squeeze. I look at her and she smiles at me. I smile in return. The laughter dies down and I face the group again. Not knowing anyone’s name still, I decide to ask.  
“So since no one really introduced themselves and you guys know my name AND almost my whole life’s story” I Look at Lindsey who bites her bottom lip. “Can I get your names?” I say taking a sip of my beer.  
“Oh. You’re right.”The second guy begins. “Well I’m Ryan, that’s Josh as you already know, the other guy is Gabe, umm that’s Megan and of course Sara.”  
“Forgot me!” Lindsey pouts.  
“Shut up, she already knows you.” The group laughs again.  
After a while of talking Lindsey decides she wants to go dance. As we make our way to the crowd I spot Jack dancing with a girl I flash him a gummy smile as he mouths a quick “oh my gawd” I laugh and give him a thumbs up. Lindsey looks at me then I tell her I was talking to my friend and she looks in Jack’s general direction then back to me and smiles  
“Your friend seems excited.”  
“Yea, he’s been gone a long time. He’s finally enjoying himself.”  
“Oh?”  
“Marine. He lives on base. So he’s surrounded by a bunch of dudes 24 hours a day.”   
“Really?”  
“Yea, he’s on leave for two weeks. I haven’t seen him forever. He’s one of my best friends.”  
“One of?”  
“Yea, Hayley’s here too. I just don’t know where though?” I squint quickly scan over the crowd. I shrug my shoulders. “I can’t find her. She’s here somewhere though.”  
Just then I hear the intro to Venezuela by Coleman Hell. I quickly look to the DJ in complete shock. “Let’s dance, now” I pull her with me into the middle of the crowd. After the song is over were covered in a light sheen of sweat from all the body heat around us. I look off to my left and see some people handing out acid blots. “Wholly shit. Those people are doing acid.” I look at them confused.  
“Yea, you wanna try some?”  
“No.” I say with a stern voice. “Drugs aren’t my thing.”  
Lindsey looks at like I said something stupid.  
“Are you serious? Come on, it’ll make our night a little more…Interesting” She says slowly caressing my chest with her fingertips.  
“No, Lindsey. You can if you want but I’m not dropping acid or doing any kind of drugs here. I don’t know anybody here. That would be a stupid idea.” I say getting angry. Why is she so pushy?  
“Fine. I’m going to go get me some. I’ll be right back.”  
“Don’t expect me to be here when you get back.” I say as she has her back turned.”  
“Whatever, killjoy.” She says walking away towards the guy in tie-dye.  
I walk over to get myself another beer from one of the kegs. I begin pouring myself a cup when I hear a voice.  
“Tegan…”  
I turn around and I’m face-to-face with Sara.  
“Hey, Sara.” I turn back around to finish filling my cup.  
“Where’s Lindsey?”  
“I don’t know? Off doing drugs with hippies.”  
“Why aren’t you with her?”  
“I don’t do drugs Sara. They’re not for me. She tried pressuring me to do them with her, so I took off. And well, now I’m here.”  
“Figures. Lindsey isn’t the best at listening. Are you alright though?”  
“I’m fine. I’m just gonna go mingle and enjoy myself while I’m here.”  
“Oh, umm… do you… I don’t know… maybe… wanna hangout with me? I don’t do well alone at parties. Everyone just kinda ditched me.” She says looking down at her cup sloshing it around inside the cup.  
“Want me to top you off while I’m standing here?” I ask avoiding her question. Not exactly knowing if I wanted to be around her while I’m drinking.  
“N-no, thank you. I’m uhhh drinking a mixed drink. Cheap soda with cheap vodka. I’d rather drink this than beer. I never quiet enjoyed the taste or how anybody could really. I’m not one of those people who possess the power to drink beer, it’s just blechh.” Haha. She’s rambling.  
“I didn’t know they had liquor here?” I say looking around completely dumbfounded.  
She laughs a little. “Uh, yea it’s over there hidden in-between those trucks over there.” She points to two red trucks with big mud tires.  
“Haha. I would’ve never found it.”  
“Yea, well they’re a bit stingy with it. I know one of them so that’s why I got this.”  
We stay silent for a couple seconds till I decide to ask. “Do you want to go to my truck? We can pull the tailgate down and just chill?”  
She looks at me like a deer caught in the headlight then nods. I reach out my hand “Come on it’s this way.” I say smiling. Where this new found confidence is coming from I don’t know but I’ll see where it takes me. We make it to my truck only to see Jack making out with the same girl he was dancing with. I giggle then clear my throat. Jack looks at me like “Dude what the fuck”. I laugh then ask them if they can make out in the truck and we can have the tailgate to which they both look at each other then nod okay.  
“They look like two hormonal teenagers ready to devour each other whole” I say drinking my beer.  
Sara just laughs and says “I don’t even know the guy and I can say that just looks true.”  
We sit in silence for a while kind of avoiding each other. I sit there watching drunk people act like drunk people. One guy is trying to hit on a group of girls, another is puking off to the side and I look to the side in the crowd Lindsey making out with some guy. I must look shocked because I can hear Sara asking “You alright?” to which I don’t reply. She looks off in the direction I’m looking and says “Oh my gawd…” with a dropped jaw. I snap out of it. A sad little laugh leaves my lips. “Figures. Can’t trust a pretty face can we?” I say bitterly.  
“I don’t know what to say to that…”  
“I don’t either, I’m getting another drink. I’ll be right back.”  
As I make my way towards the kegs again, I’m met with mandy again.  
“Hey stranger, where’s your woman?”  
FUCK! I think to myself. “What woman?” I ask playing stupid.  
“That bitch who took you away from me earlier.”  
“What?”  
“You know who I’m talking about stop playing dumb.”  
“Okay.” Is all I say to her, then try to move around her.  
“Wait. Where you going?”  
“To get me a beer, why?”  
“I got you a drink, here.” She shoves a red solo cup into my hands.  
“What is it?”  
“Jack and coke.”  
“What’s in yours?”  
“The same, why?”  
“Just asking.”  
“I missed you Tegan. And I’m sorry for you know… Everything.” She says putting down her drink.  
Fuck… I really don’t want to get into this right now. “It’s okay.” I say even though it’s not. I just want her to stop already. Uhhh… Thanks for the drink but I really have to go.”  
“Where?” She asks.  
“Is that Hayley over there?” I ask pointing behind her. When she turns around to look I take her drink and mine and run through the crowd before she can look back and notice I’m gone. This would be one of the few time I’m glad I’m shorter than the crowd. I make it back to my truck to notice my windows are fogged up and Sara is sitting there looking down at the boots swinging her legs. “So I was right in getting you a drink then?” I ask. She looks up at me and smiles.  
“You got me a drink?”  
“Yea, rum and coke. It that okay?”  
“It’s fine actually.”  
I jump back up to the tailgate and take a sip of my drink then cough. “Wholly crap that’s strong, or maybe I’m just weak.” I laugh.  
Sara sniffs her drink then takes a sip and says “Eh, it’s alright.”  
We both look at each other then laugh. “Yea, I’m not one for liquor, as you can see.”  
“It’s okay. I’ve been on cheap vodka all night so this is nothing.”  
I raise my cup in the air. “To a better rest of the night.” I say.  
She clinks her cup with mine. “Here, here!”  
We drink till there is nothing left in our cups. “Hey you want to dance?”  
She smiles at me and says “Yea, Lets go.”  
We head down to the crowd around the DJ. The music bumping some EDM everyone is either slow dancing, jumping or grinding to the beat, bass and rhythm. Sara grabs me and starts dancing. I stand there a minute when things start to get fuzzy. I can faintly hear Sara “Are you okay?” “Yea, just getting a little light headed. She wobbles towards me. It’s my turn to ask if she’s okay.   
“Yea, I’m fine I think I’m just getting a little hot is all. Can we go back to your truck?”  
“Yea, I think I am too. Let’s go.” We stagger all the way to my truck. I lean again it not having enough strength to hoist myself up on the tailgate. “Sara, I think I’m drunk.” I say closing my eyes.  
“Yea, me too. Everything is starting to get fuzzy.” She says. “Hey your friend is gone.”  
“What?” I try to look up at her leaning on the tailgate.  
“Your friend who was making out with that one girl, he’s gone.”  
“I look up to see the back window open and no one inside. “Hey let’s get inside the cab. Sober up a bit.”  
“Okay. Just give me a minute everything is kinda wabbly.  
I open the driver side and slide in and lock the door. I tilt my head back, close my eyes and try to breath. A while later I hear the passenger door open then close I open my eyes to see Sara she looked out of it too. “You alright?”  
“I don’t feel to good.”  
“Are you gonna throw up?”  
“I-I’m just really dizzy.”  
“But are you going to throw up?”  
“No…”  
I can’t seem to keep my eyes open, no matter how hard I try. The last thing I remember is looking at my side to Sara passed out in the passenger seat. “Hey Sare. Hey.” I reach out and try to shake her. “Sara” I try to say almost groaning it. My eyes shut completely. I see bits and pieces of a dark paved road then a bright street lights, a door to a house then Sara. “Where are you taking me?” I ask. “Where am I?”  
“Tegan” I hear Sara say.  
“Hmm?”  
I hear moaning, why do I hear moaning?  
“TEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAN!

 

I wake up, to the bright high rising sun right in my eyes. Groaning I try to block it from my eyes with my arm. I try to take a deep breath but once I take a breath in I notice something heavy on me. I move my arm to find Sara. Now in a full fledge panic I take in my surroundings, not my bed, not my stuff, not my room. Where tf am I?! Why is Sara on top of me?! What the hell happened last night after I passed out?! OH GAWD! WHY TF AM I NAKED!? I start to writhe underneath her only to feel a pull down below. I take my hands and feel around my hips. “I’m strapped.” I whisper to myself. Fuck! This just keeps getting worst and worst. I let my head fall back then I feel Sara snuggle into my chest. NO. NO. NO! I have to get out of this place. I laid there thinking about it. Then it comes to me, I’ll hold her and roll over so I’m on top, pull out, find my clothes and get out of here as fast as I can. I place one hand on Sara’s lower back and head then in one swift move she’s under me. After I remove my hands from under her I position myself between her legs and try to gentle ease out of her but I’m met with much resistance. A muffled moan leaves Sara. NO! Please don’t do this to me right now. I try to pull a little harder again but to no avail. I try to look around for something anything that will help me slide out of her but nothing. Fuck! I start to panic again. I try to sit up but another moan leave Sara. Please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up. I keep thinking to myself. I wonder if I spit it’ll… No that just seems gross the minute I thought of it. I try to examine the harness the best I can to see if I can slip out of it just as easy. Wow this is a pretty heavy duty harness; Sara must be into some kinky stuff. I notice as feel around my waist, I feel a strap that leads to a metal buckle in the back. I try to undo it and when I finally do I hurry and try for the other side while trying to keep myself propped up on one arm. I loosen the other around the metal loops but Sara starts to stir. Slowly regaining consciousness once again.  
“Te-Tegan?” She says when she opens her eyes.  
FUCK…


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome along with feedback. I know where I am taking this story but I want to see what you guys think. Also thanks to Oh_Hey_Its for acting as beta for this chapter. Anyways, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

_“Tegan…” She looks at the side of my hip where I had one strap undone. “What are you doing?” She says_

_I pause for a moment then reply. “I-I woke up and you were… on… top… I don’t know happened last night Sara. I panicked.” I say avoiding eye contact in this awkward situation._

_“Wait… You don’t remember last night? Like, at all?”_

_I shake my head no._

_“I drove us here because you were still out of it and said you wanted to go home but I didn’t know where you lived so we came here, to my house. Then we… you know” She says while looking down at our still connected bodies. I try to not to look at her so I stare at the wall above her head._

_“Yea, kind of figured that part out already.”_

_“Are you regretting it already?” she says with a frown._

_“Sara” I say with a sigh. “I don’t remember anything like at all. Whatever you’re telling me I have only that to go on. And why did you sleep with me if you knew I wasn’t in my right state of mind? You could have just left me in my truck.” I was getting angry as I thought more and more about the situation. I’m starting to scare Sara with the anger in my rising tone. What the hell was she thinking?_

_“Don’t yell at me, at least not like this!” She said in whimpered tone that indicated she was on the brink of tears._

_I needed to get out of her and out of here, wherever that may be. I reach down and feel around the phallus to check how big it was. Wow! This thing had some girth to it I’d say about 2 inches in diameter considering how long it took me to feel around it. I was right about one thing; Sara was into some kinky shit. Gawd knows how long this thing is. One thing was for certain Sara was not wet enough for me to pull out without hurting her. Thinking about this I decided to ask her if she has any lube so I can slide out of her._

_“No, I never needed it before.” She answers._

_“Seriously? This thing is huge and you’re so tiny.” I say looking down at the translucent blue cock wrapped snug against her lips. How deep was this thing buried inside of her? I think touching her lips in bewilderment._

_She gasps as she felt my fingertips lightly graze over her outer lip. She answers me after a deep breath in “Ummm 8 and a half?” She answers as I look up to see her with her eyes closed. I look back down to see I’m still lightly touching her. She’s focusing on my touch._

_“Whoa… And you took all of it inside you?” I ask with general curiosity. She nods as I decided the only way out of her is to make her wet enough to slip out and I can only do that if I keep playing with her like this. So I lean down and whisper seductively in her ear. “That’s pretty hardcore, especially for you Sara.”_

_She whimpers in reply sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. I move to sit on my knees, as I do so I grab her knees and move her with me thrusting a bit as I move my lower half into a comfortable position. She gives a small moan of satisfaction as I find my place. I move her knees a bit wider then remove my hand from her center, then place it at the top of one of her knees. I start moving my fingertips down her thighs slowly. “Sara?”_

_“Hmm?” she responds. Eyes still closed._

_“Sara, look at me.” As soon as she opens her eyes she stares at the ceiling for a while then looks in my direction._

_“Tell me you want this, Sara.” I say as I grab one of her calves and lift it until it’s at my mouth. I turn my head to lightly peck up from her ankle a few times. “Tell me you want me to fuck you, Sara.” I say making direct eye contact. “Tell me what I want to hear, Sara. I want to hear you say it!” I slap her right under her thigh. She screams then tells me what all I needed to hear._

_“Please, fuck me. Oh gawd I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard my tight little cunt fits you and only you!”_

_I stay there stunned WHOLLY CRAP she really is dirty._

_She looks at me eyes glazed over and says “I want you to be rough with me Tegan, nothing is off limits.”_

_Oh gawd what have I done?_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up with a start in a server cold sweat, panting uncontrollably. With my heart beating loudly I take in my surroundings only to notice I'm in the passenger seat of my truck by the creek. I look around the truck only to notice Sara is curled in a ball in the driver seat. It was only a dream, I think to myself. It was only a dream. The pounding in my head being so server I regret making such quick movements in my moment of panic. Groaning I cover my face with both hand in hope that the sun will go away soon. I open my mouth only to notice how dry it is. Ugh. Fuck! I try to open my eyes once more in attempts to find something to help rid me of my cottonmouth. I slowly look around the front of the cab and find nothing. I turn around slowly to look in the back only to find Hayley sprawled out in my back seat with my jacket. TF really happened last night?! I looking around Hayley to find a water bottle I'm quick to take it and drink only to notice “That's not water!” I say after I spit up all over Sara.

“What the!” She's quick to wake up in shock.

I look at her “Fuck, I'm so sorry. I thought it was water.”

“Did you just spit on me?” She wipes her face and smells the liquid “Is that vodka you just spit on me?”

“Yea, I thought it was water I was so thirsty when I woke up. I hurry up and drank it. I spit it up in surprise. I'm so sorry, Sara.”

She uses her shirt to finish wiping herself up. “It okay, just take me home I smell like cheap alcohol I feel dirty.”

“Ummm... I can't exactly drive.” She looks at puzzled. Then I point to the steering wheel. “Your in the driver seat.” It was her turn to take in her surroundings.

“Oh yea, I drove us into the forest a bit more because you were completely out of it. Like you looked really wasted.” She looks in the back seat “Is she your friend back there? She said she was and then she hopped in the back.”

I nod my head “Yea, that's Hayley. I came here with her and Jack… Wait where is Jack?”

She shrugs “Jack, the guy with the glasses?”

“Yea, that one.”

“I don't know? He took off with that one girl he was making out with, that was the last time I saw him.”

I continue to nod my head then ask “Why did you bring us more by the creek?”

“Oh. I was getting tired but there was a couple having sex next to us in the other car and they were being loud and I couldn't take her incessant moaning. They sounded like a cheap porn.”

I look at her and laugh. So that's where the lights and road came from. That also explains the moaning. “Weird.” I say after a couple of moments.

“What's weird?”

“I remember that. The headlights from the drive here and the couple making all that… Noise.”

She laughs. “It was kinda hard to miss, they were like right there.” She gestures to the side.

We laugh it off till we hear Hayley start to stir. We both look in the back of the cab waiting for her to fully gain consciousness.

Rubbing her eyes she says “Hey guys, lets go eat. I'm hungry.”

I laugh “What, no good morning Tegan. How you feeling?”

“Nope. Food. STAT!”

“Haha. Bitch!” She sticks her tongue and we all share a laugh again. “Hey hales, why were you sleeping with a water bottle full of vodka?”

With eyes wide open she says “What? Where is it?”She looks around herself trying to find it.

I hold up the bottle. She laughs. “What the hell tee it was full when I got in here.”

“I thought it was water….” I say elongating the sentence. I wave the bottle in her face. “You still want it or not? If not I can just… you know pour it out the window.” I say while trying to roll down the window.

“Tee give it to me!” I taunt her with the bottle keeping it out of reach. “Damnit teegles give me the frickin bottle!”

“Pfffft. Teegles?” Sara laughs making me look at her.

“Yea, it's sort...”

Hayley takes this opportunity while I'm distracted to grab the bottle from my hand. “HA! Victory thy name is Hayley.”

Sara laughs at our interaction. Looking at the both of us. “You guys are weird”

Me and Hayley look at each other then laugh. She looks at Sara and says with a wink “Be our friend and things will only become weirder.”

“Don't scare her away now.” I laugh.

Sara looks at us and shakes her head. “So food?”

Me and Hayley say in unison. “Hells yea!”

“We could go back to my house and make something?” She says aloud and we just look at her then she says “Or we can go hit up a fast food place, there are a few here…. Wait there is this burger place that has really good milkshakes.” she ends with a smile.

“Does this place have chile?” I ask.

“Of course it does.” Sara responds.

“Well what are we still doing parked, lets get movin'!” Hayley all but yells from the back seat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Why don't we have a burger joint this good in our town tee?” Hayley says around a mouthful of food.

“I don't know Hayley. I really don't know.” I look at Sara stuffing her face and laugh “When I asked you if this place had Chile, I meant green chile. Not” I pick up the spoon filled with chili “Not meaty chili. It helps with the hangovers.”

“Well that sucks be more specific next time. Now eat!”

“Psht. Rude.” I say chugging my soda down. It's weird to think but I'm not hungry I thin the chili threw me a bit. I wanna go home now and sleep some more. I'm not feeling to hot. “Guys almost done?” I ask them mid bite.

“Why?” Hayley says looking at me weird.

“Because, I need to get home and that's like an hour and a half away and we still need to find Jack. Plus my phone is completely dead.”

“I have my portable charger in my bag, you wanna use it?”

“Seriously? Go fucking get it. We gotta find Jack. I wanna go home and sleep my life away.”

“For being a doctor your really lazy.” Sara pipes in before taking a drink of her shake.

“Yea, well I deserve it. You try being in Iraq and trying to not get shot. I rarely slept there.” I snap at her.

She looks at me with wide eyes. “I-I'm sorry I didn't know.”

”Of course you didn't” I say with a sigh.

Just then Hayley comes back “Grabbed your phone. Give it a few minutes then you can try to turn it on. Okay.”

I nod my head and look down at the cup in my hand. Fuck I didn't have to be so rude, but she has been a bit bitchy since we got here. I hear Hayley's voice disturbing my thoughts. “What?” I say popping my head up to look at her.

“You wanna go now? We're ready.”

“Yea, sure. I'm driving.” I yell as they both make their way to the truck while I throw my trash.

“So, Miss Sara, where to?” I ask getting into the truck.

“Down the road, I'll tell you when to turn.” She says very stern.

“Uhmm. Alright?”

We set off down the road driving with the radio on. We make our way towards more trees when we see it.

“Is that Jack?” I say slowing down.

“Oh my gawd. It is Jack!”

I honk my horn and he jumps. I guess he didn't expect me.

“Hey Sara can you scoot over?”

“Yea, sure.”

I look out with windshield and Jack looks at me with relief flooding his features. I nod to the door and he hurries to the door but not before looking both directions then jumping in.

“What was that all about?”

“Thank you for finding me, I was scared. I was going to attempt to walk all the way home but she was following me.”

“Who was following you?”

“That girl from last night. I think she drugged me. One minute we're having fun making out, next minute I'm waking up tied to her bed. I swear tee I only had two beers. I don't know what happened. I woke up I panicked I broke her headboard trying to untie myself found my pants and shoes but not my shirt and socks. That's why I'm wearing this, I think it's her night shirt?” He looks down pinching the fabric on his chest.

“That… Well I don't know what to say about that. I'm sorry dude. I was worrying about you. My phone died I kept thinking I gotta get a hold of Jack, I knew something was off.”

Jack looks around then says “Lets go tee, I don't wanna be here anymore. I feel like she's going to find me.”

I put the car in drive and continue on down the road. Thinking to myself I should've kept an eye on both of them better. I keep glancing at Jack the whole way to Sara's and so does Sara. It's quiet only because no one knows what to say. I should say something to help comfort him. He looks so lost, leaning again the window staring at nothing in particular. Right when I open my mouth to say something, Sara cuts me off.

“Right here, Turn left.” I slow down and turn onto a gravel paved road. A few meters down we come up to a rather small house. In front of the house I see the same guy I saw Sara get in the car with last time under the hood of said car. “Your boyfriend?” I ask curiously.

She looks at me weird and answers. “No, that's my brother, Jessie”

I nod my head in response. I pull up and me and jack both begin to get out then look at each other.

“It's okay, stay there she can get out this way.” I tell him. He just looks at us, says okay then continues to look out the window.

“You think I can get him something? I mean I'll go inside and get him something.”

“I don't know I'll ask.”

“Hey Jack you hungry or I mean do you want something? Sara can go get it for you.”

“Water… and aspirin if you have any.”

“You want something food wise, I can get you anything or you can come inside and I'll make you something. Have you eaten?

“Water and aspirin, please. I just want to go home now. Tee, just tell your girlfriend bye and lets go?”

Me and Sara just look at each other. “She's not my girlfriend”

“Well whoever she is, then.”

I look at Sara. “Sorry, I gotta go, see you around.” I look behind Sara towards her font door to see Lindsey and a few of their friends standing there. “Fuck.” Sara looks back to where I'm looking and she turns back to me.

“Well she's home.”

“Home?”

“Yea, I live here with the friends you met last night and my brother.”

“Really and you guys all fit in there?” I say circling the house with my index finger. “No offense but that house is pretty tiny to fit all of you in there.”

“We make do with what we got.”

“Oh.” I say not knowing what to else say to that. “Well good luck with Lindsey today and sorry in advance for any trouble I may cause because of her.”

“Psht! Yea, Lindsey will question me about you but I really doubt she'll do anything. It was her fault if anything. She pushed you away last night with her drug use.”

I chance another quick look in Lindsey's direction. “Crap… She's coming this way. Don't look.”

Sara turns around and I mentally face palm myself. The one thing I tell her not to do she does.

“She's coming” she says in shock.

I chuckle “Yea, I noticed.”

“Hey guys.” She says staring at me then looks to Sara. “Sara, your coming back late... As usual.”

Sara scoffs and rolls her eyes. “When do I ever come back at this time? Never.” Sara looks at me in disbelief. I don't say anything just looking at the two of them interact with each other.

Lindsey looks at me and asks “Have fun? She's a good time isn't she?”

“We didn't do anything?” I ask confused.

“Sure. I believe you.” She winks while crossing her arms.

“Why are you acting like this?” I ask generally confused with her behavior.

“Like what?” She plays stupid.

“For the record, you left me last night to go get high.” I decide to play her game and ask her smugly “Did you have fun sucking face with that guy last night, you put on quite the show for everyone last night.”

Taken aback from my words Lindsey looks back at Sara then back at me. “Yes, I did enjoyed myself actually.”

“Well at least I can enjoy Sara's company without her taking her clothes...” I get closer with every word. “Off” I say directly in her face.

She turns a deep red from anger or embarrassment, I'm not sure. I back away from her and look behind her to see her friends angrily making there way toward us. I hear the truck door open then see Jack come around the front, the sounds of him ripping his shirt and wrapping them around his knuckles while at the same time displaying his muscle with a slight flex then you hear the door being slammed shut and Hayley appears with the bat leaning against her shoulder, I forgot about that bat, I had it stashed in the back for emergencies such as this. I look at them looking at Lindsey's friends who slowed to a stop about 5 meters away from us with looks of pure shock at my best friends coming to my rescue.

“I think you should go back to your friends and tell them to all is well here.” I turn to Lindsey made make a shoo-ing gesture towards the house.

As she turns away she gives me a dirty look and scoffs then says “Whatever.” and storms away.

Me and Sara watch Lindsey walk away. With a sigh I look at Sara “Are you going to be okay here? I mean with all of these people right now?”

She looks around then back at me. “I honestly don't know?”

“You wanna grab some stuff, you can stay at my place for a while? I have room, considering it's just me at my house.” I try to lighten the mood by saying in a sing-song voice and a smile “It's pretty spacious.”

She looks at me and smiles. “Are you sure, I don't want to be any more trouble to you.”

“Nah, it's cool. Jack can go inside with you to grab your stuff, I'll wait out here. Just get the guy a sandwich, aspirin and water then he'll be okay, I think.”

She nods her head and I tell Jack to tail her while she  grabs her things and then she's coming with us. He nods in understanding and follows behind Sara.

Me and Hayley wait outside for about half an hour. Jack finally comes out with a sandwhich in his mouth, a big duffle bag in each hand and a backpack strapped to his back while Sara carries a square box and a crate full of vinyls with a backpack on.

“Looks like she's moving in?” Hayley says when she looks at them. I just look at them wide eyed and nod. As they get closer I ask Sara. “What's with all the stuff?”

She looks at me and begins to tell me “This is all my stuff, I can't just leave it here. I don't know what will happen to it if I do.”

Pointing to Jack I ask “This is it? Two duffle bags, two backpacks and two boxes?”

She remains quiet for a while then looks at Jack and says “Do you hear that?”

And Jack gets quiet and tries to hear whatever it is, looking confused. “No, what it is?” He tries to listen again but Sara start talking again.

“It sounds like someone is judging me. Tegan?”

Jack and Hayley start laughing then tell Sara “Good one.” While still laughing.

“Shut up! Just hurry up and put your stuff in the back, I want to be home already.”

Jack throws the duffles in the back and Sara looks at him horrifid. “Please be gentle. One of those has my laptop in there.”

“Oh shit. My bad.”

“Well someone seems a bit better, Did someone feed you?” I say to jack teasingly in a baby voice.

“Shut up and get in the car.” He sticks his tongue out at me laughing.

When we finally get into town, we decide to all sleep at my house. So we stop at Hayley’s apartment and she grabs some clothes and other stuff then we stop at Jack’s parent’s to grab his duffle then we grab some food at the grocery store then finally head to my house. As we round the lake, Sara is taking in the surrounding.

“You live here?”

“Yea, my house is right there.” I point off the left where my house is vaguely covered by trees but still visible is the brief sunlight.

In shock Sara asks “How rich are you again?”

Hayley, Jack and I all look at each other and laugh. “I’m not rich, this house was my parents. They left it to me after they…” I let the sentence die down.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to” She says as we get out of the truck and grab our stuff.

“It’s alright. All things take time.”

Sara mumbles something under her breath but I didn’t catch it. I look at her with an eye brow raised. “What?”

“Oh nothing. Just talking to myself.”

I grab the groceries from the back and Jack helps with the heavier stuff. As we get to the front door Hayley and Jack are already pushing and shoving to get inside the house.

“Hurry up tee! I want the room in the corner.”

“Shove off Jack. That room is mine!”

“What’s so great about the corner room?” Sara comes out of nowhere.

“It’s the best room in the house. It’s one of the guest bedroom that has a badass view of the lake, its own bathroom that has a rainfall shower head, a king sized bed and a very spacious flat screen TV that takes up half the wall.” Hayley looks at me then Jack “And it’s gonna be mine as soon as you open this frickin door. Now hurry up!”

“I’m kind of scared to, you two are already at each other’s throat.”

“Does this room really exist or are you guy messing with me?”

“It exists and once I get all my stuff in there I can show you my badass room.”

Sara looks at me then I stand to the side of the door trying to unlock the deabolt.

“So where is this room exactly?”

“Second floor, right hallway at the end.” They both answer at the same time.

“Okay.”

As soon as they hear the deadbolt snap out of the door they reach for the door and quickly open it. Pushing and shoving to get inside. Sara was smart enough to push both of them down so they both got stuck in the door and run towards the stairs, skipping every second step. Jack and Hayley look up to see Sara already at the top of the steps running towards the right hallway. I laugh at them still laying there in disbelief. “I can’t believe you didn’t catch on. She was basically pumping you for information which by the way you were all too happy to share.”Tsk-ing them as they get up “Now she has the room you both wanted.” I laugh at them while putting away the groceries.


	7. Apex Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title literally has nothing to do with the chapter. I was just listening to the entire OTEP catalog and this was one of the songs that came on.

As we all get settled into the house and Sara into her temporary new room, we take showers get cleaned up from our night out. We meet back up in the back by the lake because apparently “It isn’t a sleep over without a fire.” Says Hayley. We just decided to cook some steaks and veggies to eat by the lake and chill from a very weirdly abnormal day. Jack refuses to talk more about his occurrence with the lady from the bon fire with me or Hayley and we’re kind of worried. As I peel the last of the corn husks, I thinking about everything, I gather the meat which I marinated when I was putting the other stuff away, I make my way to the back. As I get closer to the picnic table, I notice Jack hasn’t started the fire yet.  
“Fuck this already! Where is the lighter fluid?”  
“You know you’re not doing it right, right?”  
“I did do it right, it’s just not catching the spark.”  
I laugh “You need tinder, watch” I put the tray I have the stuff on, on the table then looked around me.  
“Tinder? Isn’t that a dating app? Trying to find love teegles” Hayley asks walking up to us with a smirk with Sara right beside her.  
“Ha-ha. You’re so funny.” I say with dry sarcasm. Wait is it an app? I’m so lost with the times now-a-days. “No? Wait, I don’t know anything about that.” Hayley just laughs. ”But I’m talking about anything dry that you basically use with the flint to catch a spark. My dad taught me how to do this. Watch a pro, Jack.” Smile and wink while I walk away towards the trees and instantly spot some drying grass. I grab a handful then I walked back. “Isn’t it crazy to think how fast autumn is approaching? I’m glad I came back to enjoy it this time.”  
“You don’t like summer?” Sara asked.  
“Nope!”  
“Why?”  
“I’m placed in hot, humid environments a lot. I love the cold.”  
“Interesting…”  
“Why’s that?”  
Sara shrugs. “I mean you travel to all these places and… I don’t know. Never mind.”  
I laugh. “I’ve only been doing this a couple of years. Two or three years, maybe? I’ve only been to Iraq but moved from village to village then Syria then Jordan. I go where I’m needed.”  
“You didn’t want to stay here and own your own practice or work at a hospital? I mean why leave, no offence.”  
“I don’t know? I always knew what I wanted to do with my life since I was very little and that was helping people. I mean my dad was an architect but he knew a lot about herbal remedies and nature and stuff like that. I was always like “that’s so cool!” My earliest memory of wanting to help was when my dad and I were walking around this forest I was about seven or eight, he was showing me the different trees that were around. We spent most of the day outside and we were walking until we heard some whimpering behind some red osier dogwood trees. We look behind it and I see this wolf, it had been shot in its hind leg. I was so sad I ran to it, and cried to my dad telling him to help it and make it better. He looked around and found some wild yarrow and put it on its thigh and he carried it back to our house. There he took some snapdragon then cleaned its wound by putting it on its wound”  
“Snapdragon?” Sara asks.  
“Yea”  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s a plant that helps with inflammation.” I look around trying to see if I could spot some to show her. I finally spot some on the side of the house. I point to it, showing her where it is. “You see that shrub, the one with the purple-ish red flowers on it?”  
She squints trying to find it, when she does she nods.  
“That’s it. The leaves are what you use.” I look at her and she mouths an ‘oh’. At least she’s listening to my story. Before I get back to my story she asks again.  
“What was the red dog for? You know that other thing you used on the wolf? What does that do?”  
I laugh. Red dog? Haha. “It’s called a red OSIER dogwood tree. Haha. That is just a tree but the yarrow is the other one it helped form a blood clot to help stop the blood. Anyways back to my story, yea, umm we cleaned its wounds then kept it in the back and nursed it back to health. I remember bringing it food in the mornings and when I’d come back from school. When my dad would come home in the evenings, I would watch him clean then rebadged its wound. My dad even let me do it by myself a couple of times. The wolf healed quickly and we had to release it back into the wild. It was sad, I cried so hard that night. I wanted to keep it forever. Haha. I got attached to it pretty quick.”  
“Sooooooo, we can say, you’re clingy?” Sara says playfully with a smirk.  
Jack and Hayley have heard this story before but they seem interested in me retelling it. Sara, well let’s just say she looks like a child hearing a fairytale for the first time. She is so submerged in my every word. They all laugh at my expense, which I take in stride, laughing along with them.  
“Well sometimes I can become so infatuated with someone, they’re all I notice. So you can call me clingy, I don’t care.”  
Jack starts singing Icona Pop’s I Don’t Care  
“Jaaaack! Don’t start!” Hayley and I yell over his broken singing while cupping our ears to keep the sound out. Sara just looks at Jack bobbing her head as if she could hear the actual song.  
“He’s good.” Sara says pointing at him with her thumb.  
Jack stops for a moment. “Thanks, I’m not even trying. I just naturally sound this good.” He gives a smile that makes his eyes squint behind his glasses.  
“Practice, that’s what you need!” Hayley pipes up.  
“Don’t encourage him Sara!” I yell at her. She just laughs.  
Hayley and I look at each other and smile. Having the same idea we say in unison “Stop singing or you’re not eating.”  
He promises to stop after that. Once we get the fire really going, we grab the standing grill then throw some steaks on to start cooking. We sit around laughing and telling old memories to Sara, making sure to be extra embarrassing to those in the story. It was crazy how much time has passed with us being here. Not just us being outside but as friends we sure did stick together through a lot. As I’m thinking this a get lost in the thought that it has been a good two and a half years since we’ve been together like this. I mean I only had Hayley when my parents died, Jack was away being a soldier. Wow, in a less than two weeks he’ll be gone again. Who knows when I’ll get to see him again? What if I get called away so soon too? Then I won’t see either of them for a really long time. Way to go Tegan put yourself in a shitty mood when everyone else is having fun. Fuck!  
“Hey teegles you alright?” Hayley’s voice comes in to interrupt my thoughts.  
“Yea dude your crying? What’s wrong? Did… Did one of us say something that upset you?” Jack says concerned. “Was it Hayley? Damnit Hayley!” Jack pretends to yell at her and punches her in her thigh.  
“Ow! That fucking hurt, asshole!”  
“You made Tegan cry. You deserved it.”  
“I didn’t even do anything.”  
“Likely story punk. I saw what you did there.”  
“What are you even talking about?!”  
“Guys, calm down I was just thinking this is the first time in years that we’re together again. Well like this and I just… I just got emotional thinking about when the last time I saw either of you. Do you even remember when we last saw each other?”  
They both look like they’re in deep though trying to think about.  
“I haven’t seen Hayley since my parents died and Jack the last time I saw you was when I was headed back to Seattle when you were headed to boot camp. That was a long time ago.”  
Both of their eyes bulge thinking about it. We sit in silence for a while to let all of that information sink in.  
“You’re right tee. You’re right. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when they died. I didn’t know! My parents told me when I came to visit a couple months after I finished boot camp.” He comes up to hug me. “Believe me when I say I thought about you when they told me. I came here but everything was locked. I went to see Hayley but she said you took off a few day after the funeral.”  
“Yea, I got their estate settled and they left me some things. After that I couldn’t stay here everything was still fresh and I wanted to just get back so it could help forget. Make it hurt less. After that the insomnia started but I kept going because it helped me forget even if it was only for a couple of hours.” I start playing with my fingers to help keep me busy. I hear the steaks start to sizzle. I sniffle and try to clear my throat as best as I could. “Let’s get the food off the grill and eat. I think it’s safe to say we’re all pretty hungry by now.”  
We eat in silence. No one knowing what to say especially Sara since she’s not this really a part of our group. Hayley being first one done gets up and says she’s going to grab the s’more stuff inside the house. Jack and I nod our heads in agreement while Sara is quick to join Hayley.  
“You don’t think I just bailed on you do you? I mean, it’s not my fault. I didn’t know anything until I came back. I wanted so much to see you but you were gone. I hung out with Hayley and she said you became a shell of the person you once were. I mean I didn’t know how to get a hold of you or talk to you. I mean teegles, I wanted to but I just couldn’t!” He says while trying to blink back tears. This was harder for him as much as it was for me. I really haven’t thought about it but my dad was pretty much another dad to him as well. We grew up together, Jack and I. We were close, maybe that’s why I was hurt I didn’t hear from him when everything happened? I don’t know. Why is my face cold? Oh, great now I’m crying. “I’m sorry teegs. I can’t say it enough and I know it means nothing now but…”  
“Hey, hey.” I slowly get up and sit next to him. “Jack you’ve always been like a brother to me growing up. Even now that we’re back together again. I don’t know I just expected you to be here when it happened like you always were. I have to understand that we all grew up and have our own lives to live. It’s weird because I want the normal back even though I don’t even live it myself. I mean traveling from place to place, never being home. It’s consuming. I know I’m helping people but it sucks sometimes. I’ve been shot at more than once. I’ve seen some of my medical staff die. This one time I was in this small town it was being overrun by rebels. There was shoot out and we ran but only I got safely to the van with one of the local surgeons.” I remember that day very vividly because I’ve never seen so many innocence people slaughtered over something so simple like medical supplies and food. They even kidnapped one of our doctors I was told a few days later. They don’t exactly put in the job description that you might get shot at, die or kidnapped. That’s what they don’t tell you, that’s how they get you.”  
Jack releases a sad laugh. “You know that’s exactly what I signed up for, well not the kidnapping part but the other stuff. Yea, I got none of that. Taking the ASVABS said I was better fitted being a mechanic, can you believe that? I signed up to be something great but that wasn’t what fate had in mind for me.”  
“I can honestly say it isn’t worth it. I mean dancing with death isn’t fun. No matter how much you want it.”  
“What do you mean? Did you want to…” He lets the question fade. As his mind raced with thoughts of what he never would’ve thought about in a million years. I don’t answer him either.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

That night we all just sit together by the fire until it went out. I stay back to make sure the fire is properly extinguished. I take my time collecting water and dirt then putting out the embers before heading back inside. Way to ruin a perfectly good afternoon Tegan. I wondered what was going through their heads after my little episode. I get inside and I see Sara in the living room looking at all the vinyls that aligned the wall. “Find anything good?” I ask. She looks at me then back at the records.  
“Yea, can I take a couple of these? I saw a record player in my room.”  
“Sure. Why not.” I answer as I make my way to the stairs. I feel like shit. I need sleep for as long as my body will let me. Last night was weird; fun but weird, not to mention what happened earlier with Ja--  
“Tegan, wait…”  
I stop mid-step on my ascension towards the second step then slowly turn around to see what she wanted. “Yea?” I ask confused.  
“Thanks. You know for taking me in and well… Everything.”  
“It should be me thanking you.”  
“What? Why?”  
“You stayed with me after the whole Lindsey thing, I know she was your friend.”  
A soft chuckle leaves her. “She’s a shitty friend though. I only really know her because she used to date my friend from high school.”  
“Really? You guys seem so close, though. I mean from what I’ve seen at the restaurant.”  
“Well, yea because we can’t exactly hate each other while we’re at work.”  
Huh, I never thought about it. At the bonfire, Lindsey was pretty clingy and defensive so that should have been a dead give away. “Has she always been so… I don’t know, mean?”  
Sara gives a dry laugh and says with much sarcasm “Oh she’s the nicest isn’t she?”  
I laugh at that and she continues. “She’s always been like that honestly.”  
“Oh well, at least, you’re okay here, I’m not a mean person just quiet most of the time. I’m mostly in my head.” I tap my head with my index finger and laugh at myself because that’s where I’m always at.  
“Yea, I’ve noticed you seem to space off a lot. Well… from what I’ve seen.”  
I look at her puzzled. Was she watching me from a distance?  
“Not… Not that it’s a bad thing it’s just something I’ve noticed from when you come to the diner not that I follow you or anything.”  
“So you watch me a lot then?” I say with a laugh.  
She looks at me with wide eyes, it seems she noticed what she actually said, actually sounded like.  
“What!? No! I mean yeah… But like… But like I said not in a creepy way. I just served you a lot.”  
My eyes go wide at her statement. Wow, she just keeps digger herself deeper and deeper. Haha. Let’s see how long we can keep this up.  
“Wait… I didn’t mean that like sexually… Not that I don’t find you sexually attractive or anything, wait. I didn’t mean that either. No, yes I did but not in that context.”  
I laugh at her rambling. “You wanna take a breath and try not talking for a minute? You’re just embarrassing yourself more than necessary.”  
She looks at me, absolutely horrified and nods her head. She clutches the few records she has to her chest. It’s like she is trying to comprehend what the hell just happened and what she just said. I, by the way found it hilarious. I needed a good laugh after this evenings events. I should check on those guys see how they’re doing.  
“Tegan?”  
Looking back at her as I answer with a simple “Hmm?”  
“You’re kinda doing it again.”  
“Yea, get used to it.” I say and continue my way upstairs. But before I make it to the last step I look back at her. She hits her head with the records. Silently telling herself “Stupid.”

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

I wake up in a cold sweat. I’m on my feet with my bed gone. Where am I? I take a tentative step forward not knowing what’s lurking around me in this darkness. I feel empty with regret but from what, I don’t know. I blink a few times to try and let my eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounds me. I put my arms in front of me as I just slide my feet on the ground in an attempt to feel my way around this unknown place. “Tegan…” I hear and quickly turn around to see who was calling me. “Tegan…” I hear again in the opposite direction this time. “Tegan…” Why is this entity fucking with me? “Tegan…”I hear once more coming from the same direction the sound came from the first time. I reach out and hope against hope to not grab anything but also hoping to grab something. Nothing. I shuffle forward a few step only to kick something solid. I bend down and try to feel for it only to have my hand yanked down so I’m now falling. Panic is what I feel as I free fall into the unknown. Is this how I die? I’m going to die now aren’t I? When will it end?! One more time I hear it again. “Tegan!”  
I jolt myself up from my bed as that dream seemed so real this time. I swear I felt myself hit the ground before I woke up here. At least now I know this is reality… Well at least I hope so. I lay back down trying to remember everything from my dream. Remembering the pitch black that surrounded me someone saying my name and then something pulling me down only to fall in an endless abyss with the sharp pang of panic. I don’t know how long I laid there contemplating but it was enough time to let my bladder be known and the sweat on my forehead dry. I quickly get up and make my way across the hall to the bathroom. After I finish, I wash my hands and face. I Leave the bathroom then hear something coming from Sara’s room. Voices? Is someone here? I hear three bangs then run into her room. Barging in to the room I see Sara in the light from the TV. She was only watching a movie. I look back at her as she pulls up the blankets high up her chest. It’s only as I make my way towards her from the middle of the room I was standing in, that I notice she’s topless. “Oh fuck.” “Oh my god.” I hear her say as I put my head down not wanting to look at her. “I-I’m so sor-“ I start to say when I notice what’s by her bed. My eyes go wide as I slowly lift my head to look at her again. “I’m-I’m gonna go, so yea.” I say as I avoid eye contact as soon as our eyes meet. I turn and basically almost run out her door quickly leaving her room. Did she just get done masturbating?


	8. Long Time No See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. Sorry for not writing in a really long time but hopefully these next two chapters make up for it. Next chapter is already written and will be released in a few days. I'll always post on quinfic before posting on AO3. Enjoy.

After the whole Sara thing happened, she stayed out of her room most of the time. Joining us when we were in the living room watching TV or outside in the back porch or yard. Maybe she thought if she stayed in her room I would think she was doing it again. We made no attempt at conversation unless absolutely necessary. Jack took Sara to school every day. After he would come back and we would work on my mom’s old car. I 100% did not know what the hell I was doing but playing side kick. Jack was always good with his hands, whether it was building, baking or fixing: jack was good at it. We examined everything went to the auto parts store or junk yards and found everything we needed to fix it. We did this because jack said he wanted sleep, his body was used to a whole different schedule. That’s why Jack took Sara to school because he was the only one awake that damn early in the morning. Being farther away from school one has to travel a little more than an hour and a half to get there. Jack noticed our little interaction and Sara was a bit hesitant to talk to them.

“Why did you let her live with us if she isn’t able to interact with us?” Jack says from under the car.

“Uhhh… Something happened, I want to tell you but I don’t want to embarrass Sara any more than she probably already feels” I say in a slight chuckle. Looking down at him from the open hood of the car.

Jack moves to the side so he can look at me with an evil grin. “Okay spill.”

I take a deep breath in. “Okay. If I tell you, for the love of god do not treat her differently or anything.” I rub my forehead and suddenly another condition comes to mind. “And Hayley can’t know either. Promise?”

He looks confused. He thinks it over for a while then nods his head. “Yea, sure. Is it really that bad?”

Is it really that bad? Yes. Yes, it is. I’d probably be more embarrassed than Sara if that ever happened to me. A little flattered but more weirded out that she thought of me while doing… that. It’s been a little less than a month of knowing Sara’s existence. And this; well this is on its own level.

I clear my throat and walk out of the garage and look around for anybody. “You know Hayley is at work right?”

“Just making sure.” I walk back in as jack comes out from under the car. Standing at full length he leans against the front of the car and pats the spot next to him.

“Sooooo?” He begins.

I take one big inhale “I caught Sara masturbating…” I say as I exhale the whole sentence out. I look at Jack and notice the growing smile on his face. The amusement in his wide eyes behind his glasses and the biting of his lip tells how much he loves what I just told him.

“Well?”

He laughed so loud and so hard I’ve only ever witnessed this kind of laughter from him in high school when he put blue dye in the swimming pool and shaving cream in the towels. Oh what a day that was.

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?” He continues to laugh. “Oh god this is great!”

“Shut up, asshole. That’s not even the worst part.”

He wipes his tears and tries to calm down. “What do you mean? There’s more?” Now his facial is just pure shock.

“Yea… shemasburtbatedtome.” I quickly as I mumble it all out as quietly as I can, not wanting to say it out loud. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

“Wait. What? What about you?” He asks.

I walk toward the front of the garage. Take a deep breath. “I caught her when she was coming and she you know screamed my name as she did so…”

“Pleeeease tell me your joking?”

“Ew. Who? Sara?” We hear Hayley’s voice come from the side.

“OH GOD WHAT DID YOU HEAR?!”

She laughs “Just that last part.”

“Oh god.”

“Yea she was talking about Sara.” Jack answers.

“You asshole. I told you not to tell.”

“Why not? It explains why you’ve both been acting weird lately.”

“Yea, as long as it was some hot chick and not some creepy dude.”

“Jack just, just shut up okay?”

“Fine, fine.” He says as he zips his mouth closed.

“Haha. He’s right you know. I’m 100% okay with my sexuality when I say Sara is a babe.”

“Guys can we just not right now please I already regret telling either of you already.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Hayley says. “For now.” And walks back to the house.

“I swear to god she’s a secret ninja. Did you even hear her car?”

“Haha. I’m just as stumped as you are.”

“So are you almost done with this thing?”

“Yea, we just need spark plugs and she should be good to go.”

“Maybe a trip into town would make me forget this whole situation.”

“For now.” Jack winks as he slaps my bum with his rag.

“Just get in the fucking car!” he just laughs as he walks away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As we go to the hardware store that doubles as an auto parts store, we go our separate ways. Jack going to find what he needs and me, well let’s see I need WD-40, rope, 16G sheet metal and a rivet gun and some nails. First, rope. As I turn the corner down the aisle I stop dead in my tracks. “Oh god.” I say under my breath. Unfortunately for me she heard me. I watch as she turns and bats those beautiful eyes at me. They are even more tantalizing as I remember. It takes her a second for the memory to click and she shines that bright beautiful smile at me. “OMG! Tegan?!” She all but squeals and runs to me. As stunned as I am as soon as I feel her arms around me mine are on her. I squeeze her and inhale her scent. Just as I remember, so soft and beautiful. I feel her pull away. God I missed this feeling; her.

“How have you been?! We lost touch.” She eyes me up and down. “I really wish we hadn’t though.”

“Oh. Haha.” I tussle the back of my hair. “Yea, sorry about that. After high school I didn’t stay long. Plus you know my parents.”

“I’m sorry about your parents. I came by the house when I heard but you weren’t there. They said you were out of the country.”

“They?”

“Your neighbors, Hayley, Jack’s parents.”

“Oh, you talked to Hayley?”

“Yea, I’ve stopped by her shop a few times since I’ve been here.”

“She-…” Just then I hear that voice again.

“Hey, fancy meeting you here.”

I scowl at her. “Lindsey…”

“Hey, Tegan.” She says so sweetly it makes my stomach turn.

“Lindsey.” I say again. Not trying to be nice.

“Awww someone’s holding grudges.”

I look at her not wanting to respond. My face emotionless. Eyes not leaving hers. I can sense her uneasiness.

“Hi. I’m Ingrid, Ingrid Nilsen. And you are?” I look at her with an eye brow raised as she looks back at me extending her hand.

“Well at least someone has manners. Hi, I’m Lindsey. A friend of Tegan’s. Close friend actually.”

“Ew. No. God no. Hey, it was nice seeing you Ingrid but I can’t be around her.” Just as I’m about to leave She grabs my arm looking at me weird.

“Don’t go.” I look at her then Lindsey.

“See ya.”

“Hey, wait. I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to come to another party.”

“Why so you can try to make me do drugs again?”

“You took drugs?” Ingrid asks.

“No.” I tell her. ”She tried making me take them.”

“Oh.” Ingrid looks at her up and down.

“look, if you come I promise I won’t be on anything all night.”

“I can’t trust you.”

Lindsey huffs in defeat “You can bring your girlfriend over here. No funny business I promise.” She sticks her pinky out. I look at her then at Ingrid and before I can open my mouth to answer, Ingrid links her pinky with Lindey’s and looks at me and winks.

“Deal.”


	9. And

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little update since I haven't touched this in what seems like forever. Also, the title has nothing to do with the chapter. It's just a song that came on when I tried to name this chapter. (The artist is named EDEN if anyone is curious.) Also changed my profile name don't be alarmed.

 *Ping*  
Ugh. I groan I really did not want to go. But since Ingrid took charge and made me, we’re going. After Lindsey gave her the information, Ingrid turned to me and gave me a sort of pep talk.  
“I don’t know or care who she is but we’re going and we’re having fun together.”  
“Okay but the guys are coming too.” There was no fight in me.  
“Fine. Here give me your phone.” I pull out my phone and give it to her. I watch as she calls herself from my phone then gives it back to me. “I’ll text you when I want you to pick me up.  
*Ping*  
*Knock-knock*  
“Hey, teegles you almost ready?” Jack announces with a mouthful of toothpaste.  
“No, can you call Ingrid and tell her I have food poisoning?”  
He laughs. “food poisoning? Really T?”  
“Sounds lame I know. How about I ate something weird then it gave me diarrhea, no one questions diarrhea.”  
He shakes his head at me and walks over to my closet. He takes a shirt and sweater and throws it on my bed. “Get dressed, now!”  
“Why aren’t you picking up Sara?”  
He continues brushing his teeth then says “I told Hayley to go and pick her up because I knew this would happen.”  
“You should’ve gone.”  
“Why so you can cower in your room?”  
“I’m not cowering I just like sitting on the floor in the dark. There’s an obvious difference.” He rolls his eyes.  
“GET READY! It’s not my fault you get all weird around Ingrid but suck it up and get ready. We all need to get out of the house. I know I do.”  
“Pfft. Fine. Just get out of my room so I can change.” He squints his eyes at me and slowly closes the door.  
“Fuck.”  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go with us, Sara?” Jack says.  
Sara huffs. “Yeah, a ton of homework. Plus, I have work tomorrow.”  
‘Bull. Shit. You’re going. I already picked out an outfit for you.” Hayley says from the top of the stairs.  
“Where the fuck is Tegan?”  
“Someone’s sexually frustrated.” I say laughing as I come down the stairs.  
“Shut up and let’s go pick up your woman” Jack laughs. “Hey, Hayley, meet us at the gas station in 20?”  
“Sure thing!” She says as she vanishes down the second hallway pulling Sara with her.  
  
“Oh, my…UGH! Where are they?” Ingrid complaints while sucking on a slushy we had got while waiting. Pushing the button on the side of my phone, it lights up the screen. 11:45 It’s been well over 50 minutes since we left the house. I put my phone back in my pocket.  
“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” I say then get out of the truck. I stretch hearing my back pop.  
“Wait, I’ll go with you.” Ingrid all too happily accompanies me.  
“I need to get out of this fucking truck. No offense.”  
“None was taken.” Jack states.  
“You want anything while we're gone?” I ask.  
“Nah, I should be good.” He responds.  
“You okay being by yourself?”  
“No, so hurry back.” Jack says jokingly giving me a smile that makes his eye squint.  
“I hope the monster come and get you while we're gone…” I say as I slam the door shut and walk away.  
We hear Jack very faintly yelling “DICK!” Ingrid and I laugh the whole way to the gas station. When we get inside we ask the attendant if we can use the bathroom and he gives us the key. On our way back outside I ask her if she’d like to go first then she says no. As I’m opening the door, she pushes me in.  
“Shhh. We’ve gotta be quick. God knows when Hayley will show up.”  
“What? No! We -” Is all I can say before she grabs me by the neck and kisses me anyway. Uff I forgot how good she is at this. As we get deeper, we hear a honk.  
“Fuck. That’s Hayley. We gotta-“ I try to clear my throat. “Gotta go. Come on.” I say as I grab her hand. We walk out and just then from the side of the parking lot; Jack, Hayley, and Sara are waiting outside on the hood of Hayley’s car. Shit. I let go of Ingrid’s hand and tell her I’m going to go return the key. I turn and walk back to the store, telling the attendant thank you. HE sees my ruffled up hair and looks at me with a comical wide eyed expression like he knew what we did. He then looks past me and I turn around looking at Ingrid as he says “No problem pal.”  
  
  
The whole ride to the next town was awkward, to say the least. When we had come out of the store, side by side; they knew, oh they fucking knew. Those stupid smirks on their faces and their mocking tones when they asked us what took so long. Jack was nothing but giggles, biting his lower lip to hold every snide comment inside. That was my first initial thought “My friends are dicks.” Even Sara decided to join in on the fun. “Wow, that must have been some really nasty food you ate. I mean it took you that long? Boy…” I looked at her a bit confused then Jack spoke up “Remember your food poisoning?” They all busted up laughing enjoying this moment a little too much. Hayley was thrown back in laughter leaning against her car, Sara right next to her on the hood of the car, clutching her stomach lurched forward and Jack leaning against the truck holding on to the rearview mirror head thrown back hand across his chest like he was holding his heart inside his body scared it might jump out. Ingrid looked at me a bit confused. “You’re sick?” she asks me eyebrows high on her head. Jack answers “Well not anymore.” As he wipes away tears from his eyes, trying to contain himself. “Just get in the fucking truck.” I tell him.  
  



End file.
